College Stories: The Ultimate Sing Off!
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Set in the Human!AU of Transformers Animated. Join me and my friends as I face off against Lockdown in the biggest event ever: A sing-off at my college during Spirit Week. Warning for some mild language. Pairings: OCXProwl OCXJazz OCXLockdown


Author's Note: Just a small note, I'm not in college really, this is something I just got from the depths of my mind during school. So, enjoy!

**University of Florida, 6:30 AM. In the Girl's Dorm on the Eastern side of the University.**

Snoring. That's all that came from my mouth was snoring. What can you expect when its your first week of college and your freaking scared! No parents, no siblings, not so many friends from your old school around you. Yes, it does suck! A bit for me, but it does mean more freedom, and time to myself, like this. I could get used to this for the next four years of my life. What I didn't realize was that my dorm window was being opened, and someone was sneaking in. I couldn't hear it, not until I heard a familiar voice as the person shook me.

**"Did you ever snooze like that at home?"**

****The voice asked as I slowly came too, sighing. Its just Prowl, my damn boyfriend, sneaking about as usual. **"Yes.. And being frank, my family never cared and ALWAYS knocked on my door if they needed-" **I then saw my window opened, looking to him as I shook my head slowly, looking upset. **"You are so DAMN lucky were dating, or I swear to God, you'd be dead..." **I said as he grinned a bit, kissing my lips as I blushed deeply, kissing back as I shook my head, looking up to him.** "Ok, I'll forgive you on the account that were dating.. AND, your a good kisser.. But were still not having sex until were ready." **I say to him, sitting up as he saw he wearing snoopy dog jeans and a Bobby Jack shirt, with Bobby Jack chomping on chocolate, like the silly monkey always did. **"Nice choice of clothing angel. Still love how you have your childish side on ya." **He said as I laughed, putting one of my pillows in his face. **"Quiet you.. Look, if you came to make out with me, can we please do it before we have to go to school?"**I asked him, suddenly feeling his arms on my shoulders before putting me down on to the bed, taking the pillow off as he began to kiss me, just like we did when we first met at the party. I'll admit, I was drunk and forced myself to do it, BUT IT WAS SO COOL! He started off with the tongue-kissing and rubbing my back, things he liked to do.

_Which, in my eyes, was VERY AMAZING!_

**University Lunchroom, 11:50 AM. Me with my friends Diana and Christian.**

**"I'm getting Pizza Hut, what are you guys getting?" **Diana asked us as we shrugged. To be honest, we didn't even knew what to get, seeing as though the day was already passing. Biology, boring as a dead raccoon. Math, eh, a bit fun. Substitute teacher barely paid attention to work, so freaking free day for us. Gym, oh ho, that was fun. Started a fight with one of the guys. Ending up pushing him and sending him to the nurses' office, and that bitch didn't even say a word. What a pussycat!

**"There's our special girls. Waiting for us as usual."**

****That was yet another voice I recognized. That was Jazz, a friend of Prowl's and Diana's boyfriend. How they ended up together, I can't even remember. Diana stood up, quickly rushing over as she hugged him. **"Honey-boo, your here! I missed you so much, did you miss me?" **She asked in a desperate voice as I sighed. Oh yeah, Jazz scored a REAL winner with my friend. Their relationship was gonna end on a high note for sure in the future. **"Of course I missed you babe, why wouldn't I?" **He said, kissing her cheek as she giggled lightly. Oh god, just kill me now. Get me a gun, and shoot my damn neck in. The next person to arrive was someone I.. Was unlikely to expect to see.

**"Heya, there's my favorite troublemaker. Ya miss me sweetheart?"**

****That voice, that voice which has angered me in the past, was no one other then Lockdown himself. This son of a bitch was Christian's boyfriend. Yeah, I can respect she's my friend and all, but being with him? Just made me feel pissed off. I was started to squeezed the pencil that was in my hand as I listened to them converse with one another. **"Of course I did hun, why wouldn't I miss someone like you?" **Christian said as she kissed his chin, then up to his lips as he kissed back. **"So, you meeting up with me and the guys later?" **He asked as she nodded, smirking. **"Of course, I got nothing better to do." **She said before nodding, seeing me as he looked over, sitting with a smug look on his face.

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite doll, Alexis. You miss me love?"**

****He teased me, and that made me EVEN more pissed. I growled, letting them pencil go as I went up to his face, speaking up. **"Listen to me, you goth loser.. I ain't your doll, nor will I ever be your doll! So, if I were you, I'd advise you back off of me." **I said as Prowl just arrived, watch me, along with Jazz, Diana and Christian. They just watched me lose my cool, something I've never expect to lose before. I never imagined myself becoming so filled with rage and.. Wanting to punch the bastard in the face. But, its not like I've wanted to do that before.

**"Wow, goth loser, is that the best you got?"**

**"Want me to punch your damn teeth in?! CAUSE I'M ABOUT FIVE SECONDS AWAY FROM DOING THAT!"**

****I said, almost shouting as we heard singing coming from the center of the lunchroom, when I remembered something. Today was the sing off at our school, since it was accounted an early Spirit Week for us. Which then gave me an idea. He wants to challenge me that badly, then we'll sing for it. Just me and him, no one else.

**"Ok, tough guy.. Think your so badass, then how about a sing-off between me and you? We'll see who's best."**

**"A sing-off, really? Fine, your on then McMahon. Hope you aren't scared of the stage.."**

**"Like hell I am.. Let's do this!"**

**Fifteen Minutes Later, at the Sing-Off Stage.**

**"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! Let's get ready for the next sing-off! These two students, you should be familiar of already, if not, let's introduce them! Representing the boys is the one and only, LOCKDOWN! Leader of the football team and one of the many DJs for the school. COME ON OUT LOCKDOWN!" **The DJ shouts as Lockdown came out, holding a microphone in his hand as he spoke up. **"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TODAY! LET ME HEAR YOU MAKE SOME NOISE!" **He shouts as many kids shouted for him as I sighed. Great, I'm as good as fucked. What did I even agree to do this in the first place. **"Now, representing the girls, is the one and only, ALEXIS MCMAHON! The girl with the brains and the attitude! Can she rival up to Lockdown, let's see! COME ON OUT, ALEXIS!" **The DJ then shouts as I came out, holding my microphone, waving as over all the kids screamed, cheering my name as I smiled. I then shouted into my microphone. **"HEYA, ALL THE GIRLS AND THE BOYS ON THE FLOOR, LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!" **I shout as loud as I could as everyone screamed loudly as the DJ smiled. **"Two pumped up opponents, that's what the crowd loves the most. Alright singers, what shall the song be?" **He asked as Lockdown smirked, looking to me. **"I'll let the little lady pick.. Let's see what you got Alexis."**

****Most kids, including Diana and Christian, who watched in shock as they saw my face glow red in anger. Ok, ya wanna play that way, Mr. Badass, calling me out, alright. I then spoke up into the microphone, already having my choice of song.

**"Play "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 featuring Kesha!" **

****Most kids screamed in joy as they saw how enthusiastic I was. Lockdown saw this too, a bit surprised. Oh yeah you bastard, I'm in it, TOO WIN IT!

The song started, lyrics played, and Lockdown began to sing the boy parts. Damn McMahon, gotta wait. Oh well, guess this goes to show that patience is a virtue.

_My First Kiss Went a little like this  
*Smooch*  
And Twist  
*Smooch* *Smooch*  
And twist_

__I was up to the plate, which meant I had to give it my all. I gave the best Kesha voice I got.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist_

__We both then decided to start to sing. We both tried to out-do the other, and I hoped I'd reigned as the damn victor.

_I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks_

Lips like liquorish tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss  
But can I get you out your panties?

__Alright McMahon, doing good against him so far. No fear, no sweat, no regrets. I can win this, no matter what happens. I will win, he is going down, BIG TIME!

_In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it_

__I decided to let Lockdown have this verse, because while he was singing, I was going to throw down some good moves. Dance moves, I mean to say, of course. I'll prove then I'm more then some doll to him. I am Alexis McMahon, the brains of this University!

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

I decided to start by doing a handstand, then did a head-spin, seeing the cheering and clapping as people also whistled. Diana's mouth went wide as Christian asked curiously, **"How the hell did she learn this crap? I gotta know.." **She simply said as I got back up, picking up my microphone, singing the next verse as I saw he had the guts to do the same, only better.

_My first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up n the shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It get's me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning  
With the taste of your tongue_

I kept going as he decided to keep the pace going as well, getting cheers and whistles as he picked himself up, singing more with me as I felt things get even more intense now. Ok, time to amp up the stakes. He was going with my flow, and I'd do the same.

_In the back of the car  
On our way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it_

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

These verse were our own gains. At this rate, we were going to try to out-best the other. Well, guess what, nice try, you son of a bastard! You aren't gonna take me down, not this round. I. WILL. WIN! And then, I'll finally gain some respect from him. Christian saw us, sighing as she talked to Prowl. **"Those two are always so competitive, aren't they?" **She asked as he nodded, agreeing. He knew me and Lockdown were rivals, and of course he wouldn't lie about it, nor deny it. Sometimes, I think he's right, with the whole me being a hot-head thing. Still, it didn't matter. Time to put this sing-off to its close.

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_

These ones were the gains too, and now, the stakes and amps were up EVEN HIGHER! Kids shouted and whistled, becoming overjoyed with our singing and break-dancing. These kids wanted an ultimate sing-off, and they got their wish. Hopefully, this would settle the score, once and for all. I noticed myself starting to sweat. And just a bit, A LOT no less.

_(Yeah) She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it, my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh_

I didn't care though, I kept going. Probably my brain telling me I needed a break, but I couldn't stop, not now. I would finish this. The fight to the finish. Diana noticed this as well, a bit worried. **"Guys.. Is it bad that Alexis is sweating a lot?" **She asked as Prowl watched me closely, noticed me not moving much anymore. I was about to faint from dehydration and oxygen starvation. I used up so much energy, I felt like I was about to die badly. Hell no, not now. Please God, NOT NOW! **"C'mon Alexis, you gotta stop, or your gonna faint.." **Prowl said worriedly as I shook my head, almost hearing him as I did a small spin, letting the music control my body.

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh_

The song finally ended, resulting in me panting before I fell over, my eyes slowly closing. What I did, was freaking fantastic. Me, who has never done anything as big as that before, was just done. Congratulations McMahon, mom would be so impressed for you, standing up for yourself via a damn sing-off.

**Almost an hour later in the Nurses' Office.**

**"Hey, she's coming too!" **Diana said as my eyes began to slowly open, my vision a bit blurry at first before coming too fully. **"Alexis, your ok!" **Christian said as I nodded, standing up a bit slowly. I looked around, observing my surroundings. Beds.. Bandages, yet, I was in the damn Nurses's office, which meant.. I LOST THE DAMN SING-OFF! **"SON OF A BITCH, I LOST, DIDN'T I?!" **I said loudly, feeling pains in my chest as I felt a hand come to my side. It was Prowl's, trying to calm me down as Christian shook her head. **"Not exactly.. The Sing-Off ended in a tie, but most kids are talking about how brave you were going on until the end." **She mentioned as I sighed, seeing Lockdown coming over as I sighed, seeing his smirk.

**"Go ahead, if your gonna glote, just do it now."**

"Actually, I came here to say congratulations. Not bad a all for a girl."

**"Yeah, I know- Wait, what?!"** I was surprised at this. Did Lockdown just give me a compliment? Oh hell yes, social points obtained! **"Anyways, how ya feeling Alexis?" **Christian asked me as I yawned a bit. **"Still full of energy.. Anyone up for a round two?" **I asked as everyone laughed at me, seeing that I was back to normal.

**"Well, that's one thing that won't change about my angel.."**

Prowl said before my lips, wrapping my arms around me as I blushed, kissing back as everyone watched us. Well, I know one thing that'll never changed: I'll always have my boyfriend by my side.


End file.
